


Heir to Darkness - Another Side

by CROSBYCE



Series: Dive Into Darkness (Kingdom Hearts) [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingdom Hearts Fusion, Other, Post-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CROSBYCE/pseuds/CROSBYCE
Summary: There's always another side of the story, whether you want it or not. You always say "what if" before entering an infinite possibility. Then you can see more than what you bargained for. "Mors enim prope est"...Writer: CROSBYCEFandom: Kingdom HeartsType: dialogue (theater)Genre: Suspense, DramaCharacters: Ienzo, Even, Sora, Kairi, Axel, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Xion, Xehanort, Saix, Other KH Characters
Relationships: Axel & Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Dive Into Darkness (Kingdom Hearts) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377712
Kudos: 1





	1. Another Story: Ienzo

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains rewritten contents of scrapped chapters and new alternate timeline plots. I would like to thank Disney+Boy for inspiration. Before this was created, I found myself lacking satisfaction. Then I saw his comments and thought to myself, "It might be a good experiment to see what I can do to "Heir to Darkness". This work will contain violence and profanities to reflect on darker side of the story. Without Disney+Boy, I couldn't have done this. I'm thankful for his and others' supports on my fiction. Enjoy the alternate stories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We can still see the truth. Turn our eyes to where it really matters. Before it's too late.

-Ienzo's Lab-

(It's midnight. Even and Ienzo see sleeping Sora on their makeshift bed. It's rusty and unstable. They hear creaking sounds of old screws they shoved between pipes. They hate every aspect, but Sora sleeps well nonetheless. Even takes a sip of gin while Ienzo sees his messy long blonde hair. They sit on the table, facing each other.)

**Even:** This is bullshit.

**Ienzo:** So it's true. Sora basically killed Yen Sid.

**Even:** I mean, how didn't we notice it? Wouldn't he give us some... warning?

**Ienzo:** Whatever that old man had in his mind is out of my equation. It's more than just about arithmetic aspects now. 

**Even:** You still talk shit, no matter what form you are.

**Ienzo:** Listen, I'm exhausted. I can't keep making faulty results. Every ether formula we ever made only ended in failure. There has to be a way.

**Even:** Why are things never simple? Why do we have gray lines instead of black and white?

**Ienzo:** Human emotion is a complex phenomenon. There is a relation to power, ambition, fear, envy, greed. When they all collide to each other, emotion becomes a time bomb.

**Even:** Makes sense.

**Ienzo:** Whatever our objective might be, we must be aware of volatility and fragility we bare as humans.

**Even:** Okay, bookworm, you do whatever the- (hiccups.) Fuuuck you want to do, I'm out of here.

(Even walks out of the lab, toxicated by gin. He bumps into shelves which makes Ienzo roll his eyes in shame. Sora still sleeps tight on the makeshift bed. Ienzo sees the brunette's emotionless face. He wonders where all the anger originated from. He picks up the gin bottle. It feels heavy despite being half-empty. Just as he is about to pour a cup, he gets a phone call from Kairi. He gives up on gin and answers the phone.)

**Ienzo:** Hello?... No, I'm still awake... It's my, umm, unusual metabolism. I'm more active in night... So, what is this call for?... Oh, no, I'm afraid we can't do that yet... We found something terrible in him. It's not getting any better... Yen Sid. He went missing. And Sora's involved in it... Yes, it is hard to believe, but it's true. I can send you the evidence to everyone at dawn... Please, we're trying our best... I have to ask you to be patient... Let's talk about it tomorrow... Goodbye.

(Ienzo hangs up and sees Sora again. The brunette's face indicates him having nightmares. He calms down 30 seconds later. Ienzo sits on his computer and reviews footages he received from Sora's memory pool. He scrolls to the moment where an illusion of his nobody, Zexion, taunts Sora's crew. The footage is partially corrupted, so he cannot hear certain audio log. He skips few seconds on the footage.)

_**Zexion:** In his heart, a beast is urging to wake up from its slumber. The inevitability of duality is upon our time, the INEVITABILITY of duality-_

(The footage cuts off for a second. Ienzo repeats "inevitability" and "duality" to make sense of the cryptic message. He also notes on "beast", assuming Zexion talked about Sora's inner darkness. He also notices Marluxia and Larxene discussing Sora's state. The audio is not claear. He tunes the frequency but it doesn't work. He turns off the computer and calls it off. he puts a foldable bed near Sora. It is no better than his makeshift bed but Ienzo falls asleep anyway.)

(The next morning, Ienzo wakes up from a sudden enlightenment. He goes back to the computer to tune the right frequency. The audio plays out.)

_**Marluxia:** _ _That boy, Sora, he's an interesting one._

**_Larxene:_ ** _He's a doofus._

**_Marluxia:_ ** _I guess Roxas got his temper from him._

**_Larxene:_ ** _Oh, that dickwad? Of course he did. That blonde did nothing but whine forever._

**_Marluxia:_ ** _No wonder why Xemnas wanted to create him so much._

**_Larxene:_ ** _'The fuck do you mean?_

**_Marluxia:_ ** _Controlling Roxas is like controlling Sora. They're the same._

(The footage stops. Ienzo realizes that Roxas could hold a key to stop Sora's wrath. Even walks in, slightly hazy from hangover, to see Ienzo's computer.)

**Even:** Did they tell you anything?

**Ienzo:** They mentioned Roxas. If we can somehow reverse-engineer his biology, then it's not impossible to cure Sora.

**Even:** Roxas is vanished. He's inside Sora's heart.

**Ienzo:** But he's still alive. His soul is not perished, it's living in Sora. All we need is a vessel to store him and bring him outside.

**Even:** How will we achieve that? It won't be easy.

**Ienzo:** I... have a solution.

(Ienzo pulls out several photos of old research reports and papers. It consists of diagrams and blueprints in regards to vessel and creation of new life.)

**Even:** Our old research.

**Ienzo:** This will take a time. I'll let Aeleus and Dilan know as soon as possible.

**Even:** How do you remember this? I barely recognize these formulas.

**Ienzo:** I spent my youth... with HIM... to decipher mystery of life... and humanity's cyclic system. It still haunts me... Morality was never in our mind, but it-the PAIN-still lingered on me... That's why I had to stop...

**Even:** Listen. Ansem... He loved you like his own son.

**Ienzo:** (sighing.) I know...

(Ienzo and Even continue their research while Sora is still asleep. Hours pass by and they begin to work on construction of vessel frame.)

(The night time arrives. Their work is progressing at a steady rate. They pull out their drinks to take ease.)

**Even:** What's that?

**Ienzo:** It's a new formula I made.

**Even:** (smelling Ienzo's drink.) That's a fucking ethanol.

**Ienzo:** It's all I got.

**Even:** I didn't notice your body can handle... this.

**Ienzo:** My metabolism can't digest alcohol from liquor, but it can digest pure ethanol without problem. I'm used to it.

**Even:** You get drunk from this?

**Ienzo:** I don't even get drunk. I had two pints in a row and didn't feel a thing.

**Even:** I bet my ass that's not proven.

(Even pours his favorite gin in the cup. Ienzo drinks straight out of the bottle.)

**Even:** When this is over, where are we heading?

**Ienzo:** Somewhere that old man leads us.

**Even:** What about that Mickey, mouse king? Is he part of this, too?

**Ienzo:** Yes. The wizard trained him. Now that mouse is training Kairi and Axel with a help of another wizard.

**Even:** Why hasn't he asked us for virtual training apparatus? I'm just curious.

**Ienzo:** Axel said it has to do something with "being one with magic"... That's dogshit.

**Even:** (chucking.) He, yeah, that's dogshit. (drinking another shot.) It's a wonderful world we live in.

**Ienzo:** We never had this ritual when we were with Xemnas. We didn't remember chugging down alcohol in our stomach. 

**Even:** That's what life does to us. It gives us both gift and curse. We trade a portion of our lifespan on liquors. That's the life of humans.

(Even is clearly drunk on the brink of passing out. Ienzo's head stays as clear as ever.)

**Even:** Ugh! Good night, old friend. I'm withdrawing.

**Ienzo:** Don't make Aeleus smack your head again.

(Even walks out of the room, hitting the same shelf. His walk is unstable. Ienzo finishes his "ethanol drink" and goes back to viewing footages. He also observes Sora's sleeping behavior. Nothing is different.)

-Yen Sid's Tower-

(Ienzo brings his blueprint of Roxas' vessel to Riku and Axel. Both of them don't know what it's about.)

**Ienzo:** So this is for Roxas. Our objective is to put his soul into this vessel. That will mimic a reincarnation. Roxas will function as a normal human. The biggest difference is that we surgically implemented an analyzer in his brain which can observe and transfer any emotion he feels. What we're planning to do is find a specific range where an emotional control is the strongest. And we'll implement that frequency into Sora's brain so he will have less of a tantrum issue.

**Riku:** (confused.) I don't get it.

**Ienzo:** After our experiment, Sora's brain activity will be equal to Roxas.

**Axel:** Why don't you just swap the brain, then?

**Ienzo:** That's... not the most ideal method.

**Axel:** Okay, okay, I don't care what this FANCY shenanigans do, whatever, I don't give ONE. SHIT. As long as it works, I'm game. I can't have Sora snooping around our training session, it's really important.

**Riku:** Since when did Sora become a stalker?

**Axel:** Look, Kairi told me! That's a proof enough! There's no more solid evidence than that!

**Riku:** (sarcastically.) Right, the next thing I'll see is Sora spying me while I'm wearing my Meow-wow pajamas.

**Axel:**...Funny, motherfucker.

**Ienzo:** Ahem, gentlemen! May I have ATTENTION, please? I have assignments for both of you. Riku, keep eyes on Sora and make sure he doesn't do anything immortal while he's in your care.

**Riku:** Sure, I'm on it.

**Ienzo:** Axel. When you see Sora at his worst state... You're responsible for neutralizing him.

**Axel:** Fire to fire? That's not ideal.

**Ienzo:** I know, but we came to the point where brute force is the most profitable solution.

**Riku:** Just make sure you don't kill him.

**Axel:** No shit, KAIRI will kill me if I do that.

-Ienzo's Lab-

(Even looks at the empty makeshift bed. Ienzo continues to develop the vessel. He tests the analyzer on his computer.)

**Even:** Did you tell them about Yen Sid?

**Ienzo:** I wish I could. But I don't want to stoke hysteria over a possibility of false narrative.

**Even:** I don't think Sora lied back then.

**Ienzo:** It's a hypothesis. Nothing is confirmed until we know where Yen Sid is.

**Even:** He was up to something - that wizard. He would've never given Sora a second chance knowing all this.

**Ienzo:** I think there's some twisted game we're not taking part.

**Even:** I don't like it one bit.

(Later that night, Ienzo analyzes more of Sora's memory footage. Most of them are corrupted. Ienzo grows frustrated.)

**Ienzo:** Come on, come on!

**Even:** What's the problem?

**Ienzo:** These memories - they're glitched out! It doesn't make sense!

**Even:** Must've been corruption from the system.

**Ienzo:** Wait. What if it's not a system? What if that... THING... it's manipulating his brain? Erasing parts that are essential to us?

**Even:** If the darkness is that intelligent, then it's a big problem.

**Ienzo:** It knows what we're doing... It's playing game with us...

(The next morning, Ienzo brings Sora to his lab. Even transfers Sora's brain activity via apparatus. They then monitor emotions and facial expressions.)

**Sora:** (annoyed.) What is this all about?

**Ienzo:** Your state is in a regressive matter.

**Sora:** What does THAT mean?

**Ienzo:** You're not doing well.

**Sora:** Wow, thanks a LOT, it really helps me to get through.

**Even:** Don't do anything stupid.

(Sora walks out of the lab. They repair damage footages. More memories enter the system.)

**Ienzo:** This will take some time.

(It's midnight. Ienzo takes a look at new footages. One of them includes Sora and Yen Sid arguing prior to the incident. He tries to look at the footage of Yen Sid's disappearance, but it does not appear. He goes back to Sora's argument and plays the video.)

_**Sora:** Hello?_

**_Yen Sid:_ ** _I noticed that you finally understand what it takes to be a master._

**_Sora:_ ** _Is that a compliment?_

**_Yen Sid:_ ** _Yet you still need to learn how to see what is right and wrong._

**_Sora:_ ** _What do you mean? I already defeated Ansem, Xemnas, and Organization XIII. They were evil._

**_Yen Sid:_ ** _What about Wonderland?_

**_Sora:_ ** _The queen was consumed in darkness._

**_Yen Sid:_ ** _You are lying._

**_Sora:_ ** _Ask Donald and Goofy. They know._

**_Yen Sid:_ ** _Do they know about Demyx as well?_

**_Sora:_ ** _No, we didn't-_

**_Yen Sid:_ ** _You saw him. And you killed him._

**_Sora:_ ** _I did what was right!_

**_Yen Sid:_ ** _This is not why I made you master. Never forget that._

**_Sora:_ ** _I don't need your advice! I was already worthy. You just fucked up that exam!_

(The last seconds of the footage shows Sora storming out. Ienzo zooms in his eyes which are yellow. He takes a screenshot and organizes it with other evidences of Sora's dark side.)

(The next morning, Riku and Even join Ienzo on his evidences.)

**Riku:** Why are there a bunch of photos?

**Ienzo:** They're more than photos. They can tell us patterns of his anger. We have a system which can read specific dilution and exposure of eyes to determine one's brain pattern. We need these patterns so when Roxas is reincarnated. That way, we have a perfect counterpart to neutralize Sora's darkness.

**Riku:** What about the footages?

**Ienzo:** I'll submit them once we found evidences of Yen Sid's disappearance. Riku, you'll be the first one to know this. It was Sora who vanished Yen Sid.

(Riku is stunned by the sudden reveal. Even plays Sora's confession. Riku cannot believe that his friend could do such a thing.)

**Riku:** That can't be... how is that possible?

**Ienzo:** We don't know how he did it, but we know it had to do something with Mark of Mastery exam. What is Sora doing right now?

**Riku:** He... He's home, didn't step out. Kairi is taking care of him. He's having nightmares every night.

**Ienzo:** He is resisting his darkness. It's not his intention, but it still gives us some window to stop that thing before it's too late.

**Riku:** So... what do I do now?

**Ienzo:** I need you to work with Even. Find resources that are necessary to build our vessel.

**Riku:** But... Roxas probably hates me for... everything I've done. He might not accept it.

**Ienzo:** I understand it's hard. We'll try our best to make things right.

(Even walks out with Riku. Ienzo decides to have some sleep, but his body rejects his idea. He remembers the time he worked with Ansem the Wise when he was young.)

_**Ienzo:** I don't want to do this anymore!_

_**Ansem:** Ienzo, please. It's for the betterment of humanity._

**_Ienzo:_ ** _And what, we play GODS?! Make people SUFFER?! That's not why we do these researches!_

**_Ansem:_ ** _Listen to me. The world. It is not pure. We have to break boundaries. We need to see the truth. We need to turn our eyes to where it is the most important._

(Ienzo stops his memory trip. He wonders if he is slowly becoming his mentor he despised in the past. He has a slight headache mostly due to the lack of sleep.)

(Few hours later, Ienzo selects a footage which is larger in size than others. The play length is similar which confuses him for a while. When he opens the footage, he sees Kairi's room instead. He realizes Sora must have visited Kairi's room at some point. The initial thumbnail shows interior of Kairi's room with her in loose pajamas. Ienzo initially refuses to press PLAY due to his ethics on mortality. He tries to look for more footages with evidences, but nothing else is convincing. He finally presses PLAY and the video shows Kairi looking through her mirror. She hears the door knock and opens the door. Sora stands in front of the door.)

_**Kairi:** Sora? Is something wrong?_

**_Sora:_ ** _Can I... come in._

(The footage cuts to a medium shot in Sora's persepctive from a third-person view. Sora and Kairi sit on the bed.)

_**Kairi:** Are you having nightmares again?_

**_Sora:_ ** _I saw Even, with his shield. He was acting like Vexen again. Then Ienzo came up. They started to... dig into my heart and rip my organs into pieces._

**_Kairi:_ ** _Ugh, that's horrible._

**_Sora:_ ** _It was painful. I was on the floor, dying... Then Riku showed up. He started laughing._

**_Kairi:_ ** _Sora, you KNOW Riku won't do such a thing._

**_Sora:_ ** _What if he WILL? What if everyone thinks I'm evil? I know I failed the exam, but... I..._

**_Kairi:_ ** _No matter what happens, I'll always be with you._

**_Sora:_ ** _...I can't take it anymore! I want this to stop!_

(The video shows Sora crying on Kairi's chest. Kairi comforts him by patting his head. Her pajamas absorb his tears. Ienzo notices that Sora's eyes are changing colors. They frantically change from blue to yellow to blue again. Ienzo takes a note from his observation.)

(The next morning, Ienzo wakes up from his desk. He notices that his note and the saved footage is missing. He wonders who took it. Then Axel enters with Ienzo's notes and footages. He does not look happy.)

**Ienzo:** Axel, why do you have that?

**Axel:** (putting down the footage.) What the fuck is this?!

**Ienzo:** Sora's memories.

**Axel:** You're looking at Kairi's room without permission?! Are you some kind of stalker or something?!

**Ienzo:** It was never my intention! The footage actually begins from there! Every evidence we take is from the third-person view! There's no way we can control it!

**Axel:** So what did you find from that, aside from your perverted nature? Also, I didn't look at it or tell it to Kairi. I better have some explanation.

**Ienzo:** I saw Sora's eyes changing. That means his brain is unstable. Darkness cannot consume it when that happens. Now I want to ask how you got this.

**Axel:** Even asked me to get his blueprint for Roxas' vessel. I just took everything in the room. Then I saw what you've been doing. This is just wrong.

**Ienzo:** Axel. I think we both know privacy is not in our priority list. We need to make sacrifices.

**Axel:** Yeah, right. Anything ELSE?

**Ienzo:** I found a problem. We have to sedate Sora while his brain is still unstable. That's where you come in.

(Ienzo hands Axel a drawing of skull and a brain. He also hands a syringe with a large needle.)

**Ienzo:** (pointing to a drawing.) You need to inject the needle right HERE. His brain will be in stasis. After that, bring him here.

**Axel:** You gotta be shitting me, I have to puncture his SKULL?

**Ienzo:** It's the most effective method. From the footages, Sora already sneaked into your training session. You need to make him do that again. Then you subdue him.

**Axel:** Right, but how do I do all of those? It's-

(They hear the door opening. They quickly hide the drawing and a syringe. Ienzo turns off his monitor. They see Kairi, frowning to Ienzo.)

**Axel:** Heyyy, what... are you doing here?

**Kairi:** (to Ienzo.) I asked you to meet me in Yen Sid's Tower a WEEK ago, and you still didn't show up!

**Ienzo:** A WEEK? Has the time passed that fast?

**Kairi:** Look, I got my call log, EXACTLY A WEEK! I want some answers! What have you done with Sora?!

**Ienzo:** We analyzed his brain pattern to see if we can neutralize his anger. We're also working on reincarnation of Roxas to aid our research.

**Kairi:** I'm not interested in those! He's worse than before! You're responsible for this, I know!

**Axel:** Kairi, he was already getting worse before you saw him. Why do you think he sought you in your training session? He's obsessed with you.

**Kairi:** I don't care, that's none of your business! I demand-

(Kairi sees the drawing of a brain and skull behind Axel. She also sees a huge needle steaking out of Ienzo's pocket. Kairi reaches and grabs the syringe. She is now more furious than ever.)

**Kairi:** What is THIS?!

**Ienzo:** (nervous.) That's-

**Kairi:** And what's that drawing?!

**Axel:** (also nervous.) Uh, you see-

**Kairi:** This is about Sora, isn't it?! What are you planning?! Are you trying to KILL HIM?!

(Axel, knowing that the sitaution is escalating, lifts Kairi by her waist and walks away from Ienzo.)

**Axel:** Come on, princess, we got to GO.

**Kairi:** (hitting Axel's back.) LET ME GO! I NEED ANSWERS! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, YOU MOTHERFU-

(Axel and Kairi exit the lab. The syringe is dropped without spilling. Ienzo picks it up and puts it on his desk. He then grabs Even's gin.)

**Ienzo:** Fucking hell.

(Ienzo takes a shot of gin out of his stress. He silently stands still to reflect on the crisis.)

(Later that night, Ienzo calls Axel with more footages to review.)

**Axel:** "I got a hard slap on my face. She's not seeing it. Is that syringe safe?"

**Ienzo:** Luckily for us, it didn't spill. We're taking actions tomorrow morning.

**Axel:** "How will I convince Riku?"

**Ienzo:** You can't. You just have to be yourself.

**Axel:** (sighing.) "I never swore to go back to my Nobody".

**Ienzo:** You don't have to. You're dealing with Sora. 

**Axel:** "Okay. I'm going to sleep now".

(Ienzo hangs up. He goes back to reviewing the footages. There is one more video without thumbnail. He pushes the button to only hear audio.)

**???: _MORTIS... MORTIS..._**

(Ienzo suddenly hears a high pitch of scream which hurts his years. He takes off his headphone and covers his ears. The echo rings in his brain, causing a severe headache.)

(The next morning, Even walks in with the completed vessel. He sees Ienzo not turning around.)

**Even:** It's finished. Now we need to get Sora. (pause.) What are you doing?

**Ienzo:** It won't work. Axel can't do anything. I have to do this myself.

(Ienzo turns around with a handgun on his hand. He is stressed out.)

**Even:** What's that for?

**Ienzo:** Kairi's in Merlin's place. We need her here.

**Even:** What?! Are you saying that we're taking her HOSTAGE?!

**Ienzo:** It's the only way! I saw the footages! Sora's vulnerable to her!

**Even:** This is morally wrong! This is not what we planned!

**Ienzo:** You KNOW it's too late to discuss ethics! There are certain things we have to abandon to reach what we wanted! We need to make sacrifices!

**Even:** You're starting to become more like Ansem! Have you already forgotten?!

**Ienzo:** I still remember, and I HATE to do this, but-

(They suddenly see lights flickering. Then the power goes out. They hear a noise which they find it from the vessel that suddenly rises without any soul. Ienzo and Even are both horrified and confused. The vessel stands still for a while, then it releases a lethal electromagnetic pulse which blasts them away. Due to exteme voltages, Ienzo and Even are left to die from blood loss. The vessel walks out from damaged lab. Ienzo reflects on events that happened until his death, and his soul perishes from his body.)


	2. Another Story: Kairi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does it take to forgive someone? Does your past of wonder heal the wounds of present? Will you be the same after what you went through?

-Hill-

(Axel looks at the sunshine from Merlin's hill. It does not hurt his eyes, but comforts him with a warm radiation. He feels a smooth breeze upon his hair. He then sees heartless mimics roaming in front of his eyes. He pulls out his keyblade and eliminates them. The last mimic is defeated with his dual chakram. He sighs in disbelief. He cannot believe that he has summoned his Nobody's weapon despite making promises that he would never go back. He retrieves his chakrams and take ease with sunset. He reflects on his past with Roxas and Xion. Now the sunset is melancholic.)

**Axel:** What do you say? It's weird, isn't it? You guys should've deserve happy lives somewhere far away, but you're trapped elsewhere. I'm still here. I remember everything...

(Kairi enters with her notebook. She is in her clothes back when Axel first met her. She sits next to him.)

**Kairi:** Is it your friends? Did you see them again?

**Axel:** No. I don't think I ever will. They're out of my reach. I only talk to them so they might be able to hear me from somewhere.

**Kairi:** Well, (handing out a scrap paper.) Why don't you write something for them?

(Axel takes Kairi's pencil and starts writing a letter for Roxas and Xion. Kairi notices Roxas, but Xion is a new name for her.)

**Kairi:** Who's that?

**Axel:** She was a long lost friend. She was created in images of you and Sora. I can't remember anything about her, though. I don't know what she looked like.

**Kairi:** She must look somewhat like me, wouldn't she?

**Axel:** That's the thought.

(Axel notices a bunch of written letters in Kairi's notebook.)

**Axel:** What are those for?

**Kairi:** I wrote them for Sora. But I never got to send them. He's taking the mark of mastery exam again. I'm worried. He's changed. And not in a good way.

**Axel:** He was angry at the old man, wasn't he?

**Kairi:** I think someone, or something, messed up his mind. All that smile on his face... It's gone.

**Axel:** I'm sure it's nothing permanent.

**Kairi:** I hope so. (standing up.) Well, I gotta go to my training.

(Kairi pulls out his keyblade. A silhouette from the shadow of the sunset slowly changes. Axel begins to see a familiar figure. Instead of seeing Kairi, he sees Xion. He starts to hear voices in his head.)

_**Xion:** _ _I'm still here, Axel. We'll be together again someday._

(As Kairi leaves, Axel sheds tears of grief. He finally remembers what Xion looks like; dark-haired, blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, and warm smile from Kairi and Sora. He sits still, numbed by pain in his heart.)

-Destiny Islands-

(Kairi sees Sora sleeping. She sits next to him, singing a lullaby she does not know. Sora starts murmuring words.)

**Sora:**...Xion...

(Kairi wonders if Roxas is calling out his lost friend from Sora's heart. Sora then starts to sob in his sleep.)

**Sora:**...I'm sorry...

(Kairi comforts him while looking at the photos they took together after Xemnas' demise. Some of them include them standing in front of their cave drawings. She then looks at a paopu fruit which they didn't share yet. She grabs the fruit then puts it back.)

(The next morning, she sits in front of the shore, looking at the blue sky without clouds. She hears footsteps from behind. She sees Riku frowning at her.)

**Riku:** I convinced Mickey not to give you a detention.

(Kairi frowns back at Riku. She is not happy to hear what he has to say.)

**Riku:** What you did there, it was reckless, dangerous. You took my name and went out your way to prove yourself. That's not right.

(Kairi pulls out a metal scrap she got from San Fransokyo. She then stands up and turns her head toward Riku.)

**Kairi:** How about FUCK YOU?

(Kairi walks away from the shore. Riku takes a look at the metal scrap she dropped. He sighs in disbelief.)

-Twilight Town-

(Kairi sees Axel hanging out in the usual place. He plays darts while munching on an ice cream bar.)

**Kairi:** Aren't you heading outside?

**Axel:** (throwing darts.) No, not yet. I'm not exactly welcomed in the street.

**Kairi:** Why's that?

**Axel:** I came across your friends and I almost got my ass kicked by your... XO, hehe. It was Olette, she pulled out her nail bat again. Next thing I see is my future where she pops my spinal cord.

**Kairi:** (amused.) Hehe, that was really funny.

**Axel:** (smiling.) Too bad it's real.

**Kairi:** I just wanted to say that I won't be in today's training session. I'm meeting someone special.

**Axel:** Who is it?

**Kairi:** I... think her name was Aqua. I can't remember everything about her, but I know we met each other a long time ago.

**Axel:** Did Yen Sid or that mouse king approve it?

**Kairi:** Yes, it's under their supervision.

**Axel:** Good, just wanted to make sure.

(As Kairi is about to leave, Axel suddenly remembers something.)

**Axel:** (sitting up.) BY the way... I heard this town is having a New Year's Ball... tomorrow night. I wonder if you, umm, need a partner since... Sora is... not present?

(Axel makes an awkward smile. He knows that the worst is about to come. Kairi, despite his initial thought of her unrelenting rage, smiles in sarcasm instead.)

**Kairi:** Two words, big boy. Six-teen.

(Kairi leaves while Axel is embarrassed. He realizes that his action was based on how much he misses Xion. Aside from feeling a personal shame, he decides to call off the idea of ball with Kairi.)

(The next day, Axel once again stares at the sunset. Kairi jumps out in front of eyes.)

**Kairi:** Surprise!

**Axel:** Wah! (falling backwards.) You almost gave me a heart attack!

**Kairi:** Oops, hehe. How are you?

**Axel:** Doing GREAT. How about you? New outfit, huh?

(Axel sees Kairi's new outfit and her shorter hair. It resembles Sora's outfit except it's sleeveless. It looks one whole attire, but there is a separation between upper and skirt.)

**Axel:** That's neat. Where did you get that?

**Kairi:** It was from Aqua. She made it with her own hand. (Putting on the hood.) Pretty cool, huh?

**Axel:** What's with the cat ear?

**Kairi:** I dunno. She said Sora will like it. Don't know where that came from.

**Axel:** So what, do I call you MISS KITTY from now on?

**Kairi:** Heh. Funny, motherfucker.

**Axel:** Wha-hey! That's a forbidden language for your... your...

**Kairi:** I heard that from Ienzo. He said that was the most memorable line from you.

**Axel:** (to himself.) I swear to god, that BITCH... (to Kairi.) There's plenty I got up from my sleeve, so... please forget that one.

**Kairi:** Okay. "LINE DELETED".

(Axel and Kairi sit next to each other. They enjoy the sunset.)

**Kairi:** When I met Aqua, she told me that we met together in Radiant Garden. I was really young and she wanted me to protect me. So she cast a spell on my necklace. It was also meant to be a promise to reunite sometime.

**Axel:** Didn't know you met her THERE. I don't remember that at all.

**Kairi:** That also got me to... remember my home. And also you... Lea.

(Axel is surprised to hear his real name for Kairi. It is the first time where he heard his name from her since they got separated.)

**Axel:** You remember me! It's coming back again!

**Kairi:** I don't remember what happened before I met Sora. But I remember that we used to play together with Isa. My grandma will leave me to you and we roamed around the flower field.

**Axel:** Yeah, good times. It feels like it was yesterday. It's been that long, hasn't it?

**Kairi:** I'm glad I know now. I was scared when I met you few weeks ago. I thought you were some stranger who I never met before. But now I understand. I was with my old friend this whole time.

**Axel:** Look, I'm... so sorry about what happened back then. I should've thought before I decided to kidnap you. I wanted to see Roxas again, but I didn't know... I was about to hurt someone as important as him.

**Kairi:** It's okay, Axel. I'm not mad at you.

(Axel once again has an illusion where he sees Xion in Kairi.)

_**Xion:**_ _No one's perfect. It's why you're here. You wanted to protect her with all your strength. I know you wanted to do the same for us._

(Axel smiles before the illusion fades away. He once again sees Kairi.)

**Kairi:** From now on, we'll stand together.

**Axel:** Thank you. It means a lot to me. And to Xion. 

(They smile at each other before going back to an endless sunshine.)

-Yen Sid's Tower-

(Kairi enters the room to check if Sora or Yen Sid is in. She doesn't see anyone. Riku also enters which causes Kairi to frown again. They're still not in good terms after the San Fransokyo incident.)

**Riku:** I haven't seen you for a while. Where have you been? Is it true that Aqua escaped?

**Kairi:** I'm training with her. She knows a lot more than that old man, Merlin.

**Riku:** What did you learn?

**Kairi:** She taught me how to do be myself. So don't worry, RIKU, I won't get in trouble again.

**Riku:** If you really want to be on your own, then you better take the mark of mastery.

**Kairi:** Why? I thought you wanted SORA to take charge.

**Riku:** Mickey is worried. He thinks Sora is still holding a grudge against Master Yen Sid. Maybe that's why we don't see any of them here. He's already thinking of replacement. He asked Even to set up a new course while Master Yen Sid is away. 

**Kairi:** Great. When Master Yen Sid comes back, I'll become a new master, short and sweet. And if he breaks Sora's heart again, I'll make sure that I give Sora all the power he needs. 

**Riku:** That's not how it works.

**Kairi:** Yeah, whatever.

**Riku:** You need a couple more weeks before you can take the exam. You only trained with Aqua for two days.

**Kairi:** He better make it fast, because I'm not damsel in distress. I'm ready.

(Kairi walks up to the door. She then turns around to see Riku, only to frown at him.)

**Kairi:** You're forgetting something.

**Riku:** What?

**Kairi:** A. P. O. L. O. G. Y.

**Riku:** Are you fucking kidding me?

**Kairi:** (turning around, quitely.) Bitch...

(Kairi exits the room. Riku has a slight headache due to her stubbornness.)

-Hill-

(Kairi and Axel get into the training session. They both get bored quick. Axel gets an itch to elevate the stake.)

**Axel:** I'm gonna...

(Axel casts a mysterious spell which causes heartless monsters to amplify their physical strength and size. He is surprised by how well it worked.)

**Axel:** Oh, shit. That worked TOO well.

**Kairi:** It's okay. We can take them.

(Kairi takes a point with her keyblade. She uses various magic spells to take down the monsters. Axel sees that she is having a bit too much fun. He is nonetheless impressed by how quickly Kairi got stronger. She leaves no monster left for Axel.)

**Axel:** Well, I guess it's my day off.

(Kairi feels heated from the work out and sweating. She takes off her upper tanktop jacker. She is now in her white tanktop she kept from her old attire. She dries her hair with a towel while she munches on sea-salt ice cream. Axel cannot take his eyes off her.)

**Kairi:** Whew, that was a good workout.

(Kairi notices Axel staring at her. She gets a itch of teasing him, so she doesn't put her jacket back on.)

**Kairi:** (smiling.) So, are you still thinking about that ball?

(Axel shakes his head in denial which makes Kairi laugh.)

**Kairi:** That's okay. I don't mind joining you.

**Axel:** Really?

**Kairi:** Just not now. I'm seeing Sora.

-London-

(Kairi sees Sora who is walking down the street covered in leaves that weren't cleaned in the last Autumn. He is all by himself, wearing all-black attire. She is slightly worried about his lonesome. She approaches him with her new outfit.)

**Kairi:** Hey Sora. You're all by yourself.

**Sora:** Oh, hey. Love your outfit.

**Kairi:** I got it from Aqua.

**Sora:** Yeah, I heard from Riku. I love to see her, but... I need some alone time.

**Kairi:** Does it have to do with being a master?

**Sora:** Yes, it's... harder than I imagine. All those responsibilities, I-I don't know if I can handle them.

**Kairi:** Must've been hard for you.

**Sora:** I'm f-fine.

(Kairi notices Sora's stuttering. After all the time they spent together, this is the first time she sees Sora's awkward speaking. She assumes that he is still traumatized by his failed first exam.)

**Kairi:** Look, if you need any help, call me. I'm ready to protect you.

**Sora:** No no no, it's... okay. You still need more training. 

**Kairi:** But I already learned so much. Here, let me show a new magic I learned.

(Kairi casts Aeroga in the air. Leaves levitate and create a cyclone. She controls them to any direction she wants. She then condenses those leaves into a small sphere. When the spell is over, the sphere bursts into leaves which falls on Sora's hair. He is impressed yet still worried. Kairi smiles with confidence.)

**Kairi:** Isn't that amazing?

**Sora:** That's great, I... I'm proud of you.

**Kairi:** Hey, I'm not seeing confidence! 

**Sora:** Kairi, I really love you, but... I don't want you to get hurt. It's dangerous out there.

**Kairi:** Ugh! You're IMPOSSIBLE sometimes! I can handle those heartless, I fought them in my training! I'll show you, then.

(Kairi drags Sora to the alley where heartless monsters are still lingering. There are more monsters than Sora initially thought. He is slowly panicking.)

**Sora:** Uh, this is not looking good-

(Kairi charges forward and manages to defeat many of monsters within seconds. She knocks down Fat Soldier without a sweat. She then cleans up her keyblade in pride.)

**Kairi:** Now you see it?

(Kairi sees Sora having a massive headache. Her pride is replaced with her concern. They get out of the alley and sit on the closest bench.)

**Kairi:** Are you all right?

**Sora:** Kairi. I have to tell you something. (pause.) After I passed the exam, I had to fight my old enemies. They said... they said my darkness will consume me. They were right. I did nothing but use my dark power. I lied to Donald and Goofy. 

**Kairi:** Can't you ask Ienzo for help?

**Sora:** Then he'll lock me away. I won't be able to see you, after all we went through.

**Kairi:** That's not true. They will help you, not harm you.

(Sora holds on to Kairi's hands as if he is about to say goodbye. Kairi notices his gesture and begins to worry.)

**Sora:** Kairi. If I vanish from this world... or if I'm no longer myself... Please promise me... that you won't forget... how much I loved you.

**Kairi:** (hugging Sora.) I'll never forget.

(As Kairi and Sora share their affection for each other, a mysterious figure watches them from far away and disappears.)

-Twilight Town-

(Two weeks pass by. January is about to end. Twilight Town is greeted with snow that citizens haven't seen in a while. Kids run around the street of Common Tram while couples enjoy snowflakes falling down. Kairi is in her winter coat. She feels like she's missing something, but she can't figure it out. Her eyes focus on Clock Tower where she sees an illusion of herself and Sora as two masters looking at the sunshine. She sighs thinking about Sora's unusual behavior. Then she notices a little blonde kid swinging a small branch as if it is his sword.)

**Kid:** Look out monsters! I got my sword!

(Kairi gently smiles. She watches the kid do his imagination of knight until other friends come up to play with him.)

**Kairi:** (quietly.) Roxas, that's a stick.

(Kairi suddenly realizes that she spoke out of nowhere. She is confused because she didn't mean to say those words. She wonders if it has to do with Xion.)

-Yen Sid's Tower-

(Kairi enters the room to see Mickey and Riku frantically searching for something.)

**Kairi:** What are you two doing?

**Mickey:** Kairi! It's HORRIBLE! Master Yen Sid is DEAD!

**Kairi:** What do you mean?

(Mickey shows Yen Sid's hat torn apart. There is a stain of blood which shocks Kairi.)

**Riku:** This is a message. An attack will come soon.

**Kairi:** What attack?!

**Riku:** I don't know but I know it won't be pretty.

**Kairi:** Where's Sora?

**Mickey:** I-I thought he was with you...

**Kairi:** No. I last saw him two weeks ago.

(Mickey sighs before falling silent. Riku also falls silent and causes Kairi to be confused.)

**Mickey:** Kairi. You will take on Mark of Mastery exam, straight away.

**Kairi:** Are... you sure?

**Mickey:** We're out of options. We need to make you a keyblade master.

**Kairi:** Okay, then... 

**Mickey:** You must be prepared for anything. It won't be an easy task.

**Kairi:** That won't happen. I'll make sure of it.

**Mickey:** (creating a portal.) Please enter here.

(Kairi is internally thrilled to finally prove herself worthy of becoming master. For a short moment, she forgets about Sora's worsened condition two weeks ago. As she nears the portal, she turns to Riku.)

**Kairi:** (smiling.) See ya later, pretty boy.

(Riku is not annoyed by her insult. He is depressed thinking about losing Sora to darkness. Looking at his face, Kairi becomes melancholic, too. She regrets being mean to him before entering the portal.)

-Hill-

(Axel is not in his organization coat, but in a more casual outfit. He tosses his chakram in the air out of boredom. He sees Kairi entering the hill and immediately pulls away the chakrams. She now wears a badge of keyblade master.)

**Axel:** H-hey! Long time no see! 

**Kairi:** Aren't you training?

**Axel:** Look. I quit. This is dogshit, I'm not learning anything!

**Kairi:** Training was that bad, huh?

**Axel:** It's just so BORING! I'm out there, whacking those fake monsters! I want some real challenge!

**Kairi:** Maybe you can train with me. I'll ask Aqua if she has a slot open.

**Axel:** Thanks, that helps a lot. Nice badge you got there.

**Kairi:** It's embarrassing to say this, but... I'm now the new keyblade master.

**Axel:** What?! Fuck me, this is what I get for training with that old man.

**Kairi:** It's not that special. I just got this because...

(Kairi cannot finish the sentence. She becomes melancholic. She sits next to Axel.)

**Kairi:** I heard that Sora is in trouble. I hope he's okay. Riku and King Mickey said he killed Master Yen Sid, but... I don't want to believe it.

(Kairi sheds tear. Axel is concerned by her depressed mood. She turns her head to see Axel.)

**Kairi:** (sobbing.) What do I do?

(Axel once again sees an illusion of Xion who is smiling at him.)

_**Xion:** You know what to do. It's your time to step up._

(Axel hugs crying Kairi. He remembers his time together with Kairi in Radiant Garden.)

**Axel:** I'll protect you, no matter what.

(Axel comforts Kairi while he sees Xion fading away, smiling in happiness. He murmurs that he'll see Xion again someday. After a while, Kairi feels better.)

**Kairi:** Thanks, Lea. I better head out now.

(As Kairi stands up, Axel begins to worry about losing Kairi. He internally panics.)

**Axel:** Kairi?

**Kairi:** Yes?

**Axel:** Can we just... stay longer? Like old times?

**Kairi:** (smiling.) I have to look for Sora. But don't worry. I'll come back. That's a promise.

(Kairi leaves. Axel stares at the sunset reflecting his mistakes and adventures.)

-Destiny Islands-

(Kairi looks around to see if Riku is around. Instead, she is greeted by Sora who comes out of nowhere. He is wearing a black royal attire. She is confused.)

**Sora:** Kairi! You're here!

**Kairi:** Sora!

(They hug each other but Kairi doesn't like it. She knows something is wrong with Sora. Unlike his awkwardness and weakened state of mind two weeks ago, he is now livelier and more confident.)

**Sora:** (smiling.) I knew I'll see you again!

**Kairi:** Yeah, me... too. How did you know where I was?

**Sora:** Well, I thought if you were trying to look for me, then you'd start here.

**Kairi:** Are you sure?

**Sora:** Why not? It's obvious. It's our home.

**Kairi:** O... kay. What's with that suit?

**Sora:** I accidentally burned the old one, hehe. 

(Kairi knows something must have happened between Sora and Yen Sid. She suspects that Sora is lying about his clumsy behavior. She wants to ask but she is not confident to frame him as a murderer yet.)

**Kairi:** Sora. Please come back to me. I'm getting worried.

**Sora:** I know it's hard, but you have to trust me. I have an important task to do. When I'm done, I'll come back, I promise. Then we can teach others with Riku. We're all keyblade masters now.

**Kairi:** (unsettled.) How did you know that I was a new master?

**Sora:** You have that big badge, it's... right there.

**Kairi:** (seeing her badge.) Oh, yeah, I forgot...

**Sora:** Well, I guess King Mickey didn't like me, huh?

**Kairi:** I'm sure it wasn't anything personal. 

**Sora:** I know. But that's okay. You know why? Because now, I'm stronger than ever.

**Kairi:** G-Good for you.

(Sora notices how Kairi is not on his side. He assumes that Riku and Mickey told her everything already. He does not externally shows his anger.)

**Sora:** Kairi. How about you come with me? We'll go on adventures together and we'll have our own house together.

**Kairi:** Why are you asking all of a sudden?

**Sora:** Because I want to be with you.

**Kairi:** That's, uh...

(Kairi doesn't know how to response to Sora's sudden request. She sees Sora's face to see his yellow eyes and wicked smile.)

**Sora:** (smiling.) Come on. (losing the smile.) It'll be great.

(At first, Kairi thinks about accepting his request. She thinks about stopping Sora from committing more crimes by proving herself and using her power of light. But then she thinks of Axel, Riku, and Mickey. She realizes that her departure will leave them vulnerable. She turns her back which leaves Sora speechless.)

**Kairi:** Sorry, I can't do that. I finally know what I can do now. You'll just push me back because you think I'm not strong. I'm a master of my own. I have my friends and my world to protect. 

**Sora:** What about AXEL?

(Kairi turns around to see Sora making a serious face. His eyes are glued to Kairi. He loses all the smile he made before.)

**Sora:** Is he more important to you than I am?

**Kairi:** What are you up to now? Why are you bringing-

**Sora:** He KIDNAPPED you! Don't you remember?!

**Kairi:** Yes, he did, but-

**Sora:** Then why?!

(She remembers the time she was kidnapped by Axel. A mixed emotion of anger and fear cripples on her mind. She feels a sharp pain in her heart, but she overcomes it.)

**Kairi:** I know his action was not reasonable! I know he's not perfect! But I also know he can change! Change for the better!

**Sora:** Really?! That's IT?! That's all you got?!

**Kairi:** Sora! You know I love you more than anyone else! So, why are you acting like this?!

**Sora:** Because I can't FUCKING TAKE IT!!!

(She is stunned by his profanity and hostility. She cannot believe that her friend who is so pure and innocent can turn so enraged and out of control. Sora pants in stress.)

**Sora:** Kairi. Break up with him.

**Kairi:** (offended.) Break up?! What are you talking about?!

**Sora:** Don't make me force my hand.

(Sora is already in position to make a move with his keyblade. Kairi stands in silence. It is too late to turn back. She has to take an action or something worse will come. After a deep thought, she calms herself down.)

**Kairi:** Okay, Sora. No more Axel. But you have to do something for me.

**Sora:** What do you want?

**Kairi:** (pulling out her keyblade.) I want to have a duel.

**Sora:** (stunned.) W-What are you doing?!

**Kairi:** You heard me.

**Sora:** Is this some kind of sick joke?! There's no way-

**Kairi:** Fight me. If you really want me that much.

**Sora:** You know I'm not a wimpy kid anymore.

**Kairi:** Don't worry. You'll see. I'm not a powerless damsel, either.

(Sora's darkness urges to test her power. He initially resists the idea, but he knows it's the only way to see if she's truly strong enough.)

**Sora:** Fine. (raising his keyblade.) I won't make it easy.

(Sora and Kairi starts their duel. They cast several magic spells. As their fight gets intense, Sora begins to use more of his dark power. Several blows and fireballs scattered throughout the air almost burns down the whole island. He has an upper hand in the beginning, but Kairi uses her agility to force Sora to waste his magic reserve. Knowing that his tactic is not working, he decides to use a brute force. Kairi strategically blocks his attacks. When Sora attempts to grab her right arm, she delivers a kick to his stomach. Sora steps back to use Ragnarok, but he is stopped by a sharp pain. He spits out blood from his mouth. He notices that his stomach is damaged. Kairi watches him withdrawing his keyblade.)

**Sora:** (coughing.) Where did you learn that?

**Kairi:** Experience. I learned from the best. Now you know what I'm capable of. 

**Sora:** Fine... But you know I won't stop. It's too late for you.

**Kairi:** I want the real you back. Sora who knows light will always triumph over darkness.

**Sora:** (standing up.) That- (coughing.) ...won't happen for a while. I've been used. Now it's the time to stand up.

**Kairi:** What are you talking about?

**Sora:** (walking away.) You'll see.

(Sora stops, feeling pain in his stomach. Kairi thinks about healing him, but she hesitates.)

**Sora:** If you want to come back to me, you know where I'll be.

(Sora disappears through the portal. Kairi sees Sora's blood and an unknown Queen chess piece. She reads "Scala Ad Caelum" at the bottom.)

-Yen Sid's Tower-

(Kairi sees Riku injured in front of the tower. He seems exhausted and out of power. Kairi quickly rushes to him.)

**Kairi:** Riku! What happened?!

**Riku:** It... was Sora...

**Kairi:** How?! I saw him just few hours ago! I...

**Riku:** You won, I know... I thought I could beat him, but... he healed as soon as I got the upper hand. I wounded him just enough and he wounded me more.

**Kairi:** It's about me, isn't it? He thought you were stealing me away from him.

**Riku:** Don't say that. He was already mad at us from the start.

(Kairi starts crying. She feels guilty for letting Riku get hurt because of her action.)

**Kairi:** (sobbing.) I shouldn't have hurt him. I'm such a stupid bitch...

(Riku comforts her. His wounds start to perish. He hears faint voices from someone he used to know. The voice says, "You're doing great". He can't figure out who's saying it.)

-Twilight Town-

(Kairi sits on the clock tower, observing the sunset. She starts thinking about Sora and Riku which makes her depressed. Axel joins her, wearing his organization coat again. Kairi sees a quick flashback of his kidnapping. She doesn't know what to do about it.)

**Kairi:** You're wearing that coat again.

**Axel:** Roxas is back. I had to have my old outfit. Is something wrong? You look sad. Is it about-

(Kairi stands up and prepares to leave.)

**Kairi:** I'm done.

**Axel:** What, already?

**Kairi:** My training is finished.

**Axel:** Are you sure? You didn't finish all of Merlin's lesson yet.

**Kairi:** I already learned enough. I don't need any more lessons.

**Axel:** What's going on? Why all of a sudden?

**Kairi:** Axel.

**Axel:** Why did you call me that?

**Kairi:** Even though you tried, we still can't forget about that day. Sora doesn't trust you because you kidnapped me. That same hatred... It's spreading to other people, especially my friends. If I stay you any longer, I'll lose all of them. I can't do it anymore.

**Axel:** (desperate.) Look, I can make it up for you, I can-

**Kairi:** I'm leaving. Goodbye.

**Axel:** No, XION!

(Axel grabs Kairi and sees the illusion of Xion. She faintly smiles and murmurs, "I'm sorry". Axel is heartbroken. Kairi, noticing his behavior, becomes ever more disappointed.)

**Kairi:** She's in my heart, isn't she?

**Axel:**...That's...

**Kairi:** See? You don't even care.

(Kairi leaves the clock tower. Axel becomes devastated by the thought of losing Xion.)

-Scala Ad Caelum-

(It's night time. Kairi sees a bright yellow moon shining the light through glass panel windows. She sheds tear from hurt feelings. A mix of anger and regret flows through her mind. Sora comes up to her and comforts her.)

**Sora:** It's okay. I'm still here.

(Kairi, for the first time in a while, finds some comfort from Sora. They look back at the paopu fruit they shared a few moments before.)

**Kairi:** Sora. Can you promise me?

**Sora:** What?

**Kairi:** Don't hurt our friends. They won't bother you anymore.

**Sora:** Okay, I promise. Then... will you promise me to stay with me?

**Kairi:** I will.

**Sora:** (smiling.) Thanks. Tomorrow, we'll go on adventures together. I want to see you fight. I'd love to.

(Kairi smiles in hopes for a brighter future. While she is still doubtful about Sora's promise, she believes that one day, everything will work out.)

(The next morning, Kairi wakes up by herself. She looks for Sora in the library. Then she hears a noise coming from other room. She sees Sora with brainwashed Young Xehanort.)

**Sora:** Where did you find it?

**Y. Xehanort:** From the graveyard.

(Kairi sees a large cloth covering an unknown object. Sora is displeased to see it.)

**Sora:** Burn it.

**Y. Xehanort:** As you wish.

(She sees Sora leaving the room. Young Xehanort uncovers the cloth to reveal the rotten corpse of Yen Sid. Eyes are dug out and jaw is torn apart. The corpse also contains several stab marks and missing fingers. The pattern of scars indicate Sora's combat style. Kairi is horrified to see Yen Sid dead in front of her eyes. She sees maggots crawling up the eye socket. She backs out to throw up. She runs away from the place to find Riku and Mickey.)

-Twilight Town-

(The cold breeze blows. Axel is in the usual place. He is melancholic. He then hears Kairi rushing into the place. He is utterly confused as she holds onto his coat.)

**Axel:** Kai-

**Kairi:** (rapidly.)You gotta help me, I saw it, I saw everything!

**Axel:** Hey calm down! What did you see?!

**Kairi:** Sora, he...

(Kairi starts screaming in agony. She cries and panics while covering her ears and shaking her head. Axel tries to calm her down but it does not work.)

(Few minutes later, Kairi rests her head on Axel's lap, traumatized by her experience.)

**Kairi:** I should've known he was up to something. I just didn't think it would actually happen.

**Axel:** Did you tell others about it?

**Kairi:** They already know. King Mickey is already planning to take him out.

**Axel:** What about you?

**Kairi:** I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't stop him.

**Axel:** There was nothing you could do.

**Kairi:** (shedding tears.) I have nowhere to go. Sora will find me.

(Axel comforts her while reflecting his mistakes in the past. He also remembers the time when he, as young Lea, held sleeping Kairi in his arm.)

**Axel:** Well, at least you're here.

**Kairi:** Lea...

**Axel:** Um, yes?

**Kairi:** It's Valentine's Day soon isn't it?

**Axel:** Two days later, Sunday, why?

**Kairi:** (sitting up.) There's another ball tonight.

(Later that night, Kairi and Axel take off from the train and head to the renovated castle hosting the Valentine's dance ball. People are crowded in front of the entrance and in the castle. Axel is wearing a violet-tint tuxedo while Kairi wears Midnight Mauve in bright red. As they walk up to the entrance, they see familiar faces such as Pence, Olette, and Hayner.)

**Axel:** (whispering.) Kairi, are you sure about this? I see my doomsday crew.

**Kairi:** Don't worry, crowd will keep us covered.

**Axel:** Not exactly...

(Kairi sees that Axel is taller than most people, causing him to attract attentions. Axel awkwardly smiles.)

**Axel:** (still smiling.) Not... Good...

**Kairi:** Hehe. You're so funny.

(The two hears conversations from all around them. Many people are interested in their relationship.)

**Guest 1:** Look at them, it's a perfect match.

**Guest 2:** Where did he get that spicy hair?

**Guest 3:** Her dress is gorgeous.

**Guest 4:** What salon do they go to?

**Guest 5:** I think they're siblings.

(Kairi and Axel hand in their entrance ticket to the old gatekeeper named "Stan".)

**Stan:** (smiling.) Lovely costumes you have there. I always admired those young fiery spirits.

(Axel sees a spider on his hair and freaks out. Kairi smiles while he is embarrassed. Axel looks around the hall and notices a huge painting of a couple dancing in 1920s era. It resembles awfully a lot of him and Kairi. They enter the castle to see people dancing to the funky jazz music. Axel is not used to such a big party. He grabs a bottle of champaign to rehydrate himself. Kairi looks around to see if Sora is around.)

**Axel:** Come on, he won't have enough munny to even come here.

**Kairi:** What if breaks down the entire castle?

**Axel:** Okay, now you're just getting ridiculous.

(Kairi sees Olette getting close to their position, the duo separates in the crowd. Olette, along with Pence immediately recognizes Axel.)

**Olette:** Hey! You're that PRICK you kidnapped Kairi!

**Axel:** Oh, hey... How are you doing?

**Olette:** DON'T give me that look! You're up to something, I know it!

(Olette pulls out her compact nail bat and swings it a few times before facing it to Axel's face. Axel is scared to the bone.)

**Olette:** You come near Kairi again, I'll smash your shitty face!

(Hayner brings Kairi to the crew. Olette is happy to see her.)

**Hayner:** You might as well as do that now!

**Olette:** Kairi! It's great to see you!

**Kairi:** Oh, hi...

**Olette:** I LOVE your haircut! Nice dress, too!

**Kairi:** It's... a surprise for Sora.

**Olette:** I haven't seen him for a while. Did anything happen? (pointing to Axel.) Does it have to do with THIS GUY?

**Axel:** (acting out.) Kairi. I ASSURE you that there's NO MORE kidnapping.

**Kairi:** (understanding Axel.) GOOD, I don't want to see you again. 

**Olette:** See, hot head? She's our princess, not yours.

**Axel:** Can you... put that bat away? There are, ahem, people around? Wait, is that Pence?

(Axel notices that Pence has lost a significant portion of weight. He is surprised.)

**Pence:** What, is that a fucking problem?

**Axel:** N-No. Not at all.

(Both Kairi and Axel escape the crew. They sigh in relief.)

**Axel:** That was too close.

(Kairi and Axel start dancing to forget about the fact that Sora could hunt them down any minute. As the night goes on, Kairi starts to forget her memories of being kidnapped and seeing Yen Sid's corpse. Her ears blocks all the music and she only hears silence. She feels as if her soul is separated from her body. All of a sudden, she feels like a different person, she sees flashbacks of Axel, Roxas, and other girl sharing ice cream on the clock tower. The name slowly comes up to her; Xion. A slow music plays out. There is no more frantic dances. Couples begin to kiss each other. Axel and Kairi stop dancing frantically as well. Kairi, fueled by Xion's desire for reunion, grabs Axel's face and brings her lips closer.)

**Axel:** (shocked.) Kai, what are-

(As soon as Kairi is about to kiss her kidnapper, she regains her consciousness. She immediately stops. She is shocked to see what she was doing. She becomes speechless.)

**Kairi:** (stuttering.) I-I...

(Kairi rushes out of the stage which attracts people's attention. The crowd thinks they broke up, so they stare at Axel out of their pity. Axel quickly runs out of the stage as well. He sees Kairi leaning on the balcony. She is still stunned by her actions.)

**Axel:** Look, I know it's confusing, but-

**Kairi:** It's her... I remember.

**Axel:** Wait, you mean... Xion?

**Kairi:** It was her, wasn't she? That's why you wanted to protect me. So you can protect her. She missed you...

(Axel and Kairi sit down on the chair.)

**Axel:** You're right. Xion was special to me. Especially to Roxas. She disappeared after her fight. I never thought I'd never see her again. Then you came and... I somehow knew she was somewhere inside you. I saw her.

**Kairi:** Did she miss you that much? So much that she'd... (embarrassed.) Kiss you?

**Axel:** Maybe. But I want you to understand. I adore you with all my heart. I promised your grandma that I'll protect you, no matter what. I know it didn't go well, so that's why I came back. I thought fixing my mistakes will bring me close to Xion. Make her proud. You're just as important as her to me. 

**Kairi:** Ax... Lea... That means a lot to me. Thank you.

(Axel sees the illusion Xion, smiling at him. She whispers, "We'll see each other again soon". Axel smiles back.)

**Axel:** Well, the ball is over. Do you know where to go?

**Kairi:** I can stay at my home. Sora's on his bed by now.

**Axel:** At least there's some good news.

(Kairi and Axel the ball with other guests. Axel looks back at the painting. This time, however, it is changed to a man crying while holding the dying woman. He is horrified. He is worried that it would be Kairi's future.)

-Yen Sid's Tower-

(Axel wakes up from Yen Sid's desk. He looks at the notes he spread out. He remembers that he was looking for Yen Sid's solution to defeat Sora's darkness. He sees nothing promising. He goes back to sleep. Then the door slams open. He sees Kairi who is in a rush.)

**Kairi:** Lea, wake up!

**Axel:** Wha-

**Kairi:** (grabbing Axel.) Sora knows where we are! We need to go NOW!

**Axel:** How?

**Kairi:** I don't know, but I know we need to get you somewhere safe!

(Kairi drags Axel out of the tower. Axel does not know what is happening.)

**Axel:** What the fuck is going on?! What is he-

(The tower explodes and Axel is partially paralyzed by the impact. Kairi tries to wake him up, but Sora, now engulfed in rage, descends from the fire.)

**Sora:** I WARNED you, Kairi!

**Kairi:** He has nothing to do with this! Leave him alone!

**Sora:** Then what was that ball about?! Why did you go with him?!

(Kairi is shocked because she does not know how Sora figured out her going to the ball with Axel.)

**Kairi:** How did you...

**Sora:** Our heart is now connected, REMEMBER?! I see EVERYTHING that you do! So answer me!

(Kairi stands in silence as she is struggling to hold herself together. Then she sees Axel who is weakened by the blast. She makes up her mind.)

**Kairi:** You're right, SORA. It's true. But I didn't do it because I loved him. It's because I didn't want to see you. You're not a real Sora. The real Sora I know doesn't give into darkness. He always know what's right and what's wrong.

(Sora is not convinced at all. Kairi sees his yellow eyes glowing.)

**Kairi:** I spent my whole life, running away from my troubles. I held myself back for too long. But not anymore. I'll do what is right.

(Kairi pulls out her keyblade and points it Sora.)

**Kairi:** I won't hold back anymore!

(Sora, furious at Kairi's betrayal, pulls out his keyblade. He charges toward her with an angry scream. They start their clash. Learning from the last combat, Sora dodges Kairi's attacks in an attempt to make her exhausted. While she is a bit short on breath, her determination keeps her going. During an intense combat, Sora manages to grab Kairi's keyblade to stop her from attacking. Kairi, as soon as she sees his tactics, withdraws her keyblade to make him stumble. She pulls it out again and delivers a significant blow against his stomach. Since Sora's stomach is not fully recovered, he feels a sharp and agonizing pain. It fuels his darkness and he swings his keyblade in brute force. Kairi is knocked away a few steps. As she grabs her keyblade on the ground, Sora is ready to end her life.)

**Sora:** I can't believe you'd do this me! After ALL we went through!

(Kairi points her keyblade at Sora just to see him disappear. She looks around to see where he might be. She sees Axel still struggling to get up. Then she sees Sora right in front of her eyes. Before she can swing her keyblade, her hands get caught by Sora. The two struggle to pin down one another.)

**Kairi:** Sora! I know you're still in there! You can fight it!

(Sora suddenly has a massive headache which prompts him to let go of Kairi. After a few seconds of struggling, Sora goes back into the fight. Axel starts to gain his consciousness. He sees Kairi fighting Sora on her own. He rushes into the battle scene to aid her. He pulls out his chakarm and throws it toward Sora's back. Sora feels a sharp pain from the chakarm while being punched by Axel.)

**Axel:** Let GO OF HER!

(Before Sora can manage to attack Axel, Kairi stabs his heart with her keyblade. Sora coughs up dark blood before collapsing. His heart still beats, but in slower pace. Kairi picks up weakened Axel and heads to gummi ship.)

**Kairi:** Let's go!

(Kairi opens the gummi ship hatch to let Axel in. Axel, still hazy from the blast, sees Kairi without an illusion of Xion.)

**Axel:** Xion... Where is she?

**Kairi:** She's safe. You'll find her in Radiant Garden.

**Axel:** Thank you... It means a lot to me.

**Kairi:** We'll go together, I'm sure-

(Kairi suddenly feels someone grabbing her hood. She then sees Sora, fully consumed by darkness, eager to take her life away. Gummi ship hatch closes due to emergency response. Axel tries to get out, but he's not fully reocvered.)

**Axel:** NO! LET ME OUT!

**Kairi:** (struggling.) So... ra...

**Sora:** YOU'RE NOT KAIRI! SHE WON'T EVER BETRAY ME! YOU MADE ME LIKE THIS!!!

(Sora grabs Kairi's neck and starts to choke her. She can't breathe. She sees Axel who is crying out loud. As she starts to lose her consciousness, her life fades away from the body. Gummi ship flies away, carrying enraged Axel. Sora does not chase the ship, but he carries Kairi's body with him.)

-Scala Ad Caelum-

(Sora puts dead Kairi on his bed. He uses the Power of Waking to resurrect her into her previous state. She rises up with yellow eyes and no motion.)

**Sora:** Kairi? Can you hear me?

(Kairi does not respond. Recovery from her death is still in progress. Sora stares at the lucky charm. Then he sees Kairi slowly moving.)

**Sora:** Tell me what you learned.

**Kairi:** ...Axel is my enemy. He is a monster. I will never forgive him...

**Sora:** (smiling.) Good. (hugging Kairi.) Let's take a walk in Radiant Garden. Then we'll kill him.

(Sora and Kairi step out of the library to reach the shore of Scala Ad Caelum. With his emotionless lover, he looks at the sky.)


End file.
